Junia Wyvern
Summary Junia Wyvern is a 16 year old girl known in school for her sour and sometimes plain mean personality. After "Mr.God" became bored with the universe and randomized things Junia became an Angel of Death. As an Angel of Death Junia is capable of, well, killing people. Her powers allow her to accelerate ageing, deconstruct, manipulate death, negate durability, regenerate and more. She uses these powers to protect those she likes, whether that be for the good or bad reasons. She uses her powers as an Angel of Death mostly for whatever she wants, including protecting friends, killing random people that get on her nerves, flying places to save money, etc. However, she is in an association known as the "Association of Powerful Beings", which is a school and association that aims to fight crime and things of the sort. Junia has a few friends she considers close and will go out of her way to straight up kill people who she thinks are harming them in one way or another whether it be physically or mentally. Throughout the series Junia gets progressively more and more insane, getting to the point where she is nearly kicked out of the association for being a threat to society. However, after maturing completely, this insanety appears to dissipate and she becomes nearly normal. Appearance Before becoming an Angel of Death, Junia looked like your average anime girl with a medium sized build with red hair and brown eyes. Apon becoming an Angel of Death Junia's eyes turned into a shade of deep red that seems to fade to black and back. She also grew a pair of black horns and her hair faded into a pinkish white color. Soon after realizing what she had become she turned around to see she also had wings, although at this point she didn't know how to use them. She also has a black aura around her which many say smells of decomposing animals, she tries to neutralize this smell by wearing tons of perfume though. Personality Junia is a hot-headed and easily angered girl who is often seen arguing with others. Despite this, Junia actually has a soft side not known to many people, she often acts on others behalf and is extremely overprotective of those she likes. After becoming an Angel of Death Junia's personality stayed relatively the same but was amplified to the point where she would be ready kill those who angered her. Throughout the series we see Junia become more and more crazy, doing extremely reckless things and making very bad decisions. Alot of people left her side as they believed she was some kind of crazy girl, which caused her to become even more insane. This gets to the point where she is nearly cut from the association as they believed she might be an extreme hazard. After this, though, she progressively starts to calm down and become normal again, re-gaining the friends she had lost and having control of her emotions. Despite this, Junia still has quite a crazy and insane side to her that comes out during her battles. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Name: Junia Wyvern Origin: An Un-Named Fiction :) Gender: Female Age: 16-22 by end of series. 70 as seen post-timeskip (25 physically). Classification: Angel of Death Date of Birth: June 18th, 2122 Weight: 114lbs Height: 5'2 Eye Color: Red/Black Hair Color: Whitish Pink Hobbies: Had a job in customer service for a pizza place. Drawing. Singing. Watches quite a lot of TV and browses the internet. Values: Family and close friends. Likes: '''Really enjoys food to the point of obsession along with being addicted to the internet. Also happens to really enjoy hanging out with her few friends. '''Dislikes: People. Marital Status: '''Married to Tala Fumiko '''Status: Alive. Affiliation: The Association of Powerful Beings, Body Improvement Club, Super Power Improvement Club, Member of the High S Class of Students. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C '''| At least '''5-B, 4-C with "The God Slayer" | At least 4-C, '''likely higher | At least '''4-A, 3-A with "The God Slayer" Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longetvity (Given naturally due to being an Angel of Death), Skilled Fighter (Held her own against multiple martial artist like Leo and Ellion. Is a blue belt in karate.), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid. The upper limit of her natural regeneration is being reduced to mincemeat, which will kill her, although she is able to exist as a spirit for some time.), Enhanced Senses, 4th Wall Awareness (Became aware of the 4th wall after "Mr.God" spoke to her in her thoughts), Acausality (Type 3. Mr.God made it so that no one is able to reverse anything prior to the changes he made), Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation via Curse manipultation (Can curse people with a variety of different diseases ranging from a simple cold to the Bubonic Plague), Status Effect Inducement via Curse Manipulation (Can inflict a "curse" called Decay onto a being causing them to slowly die), Matter Manipulation, Deconstruction (Can disintegrate beings, turning them to dust), Soul Manipulation (Able to destroy one's soul, shown when she turned Grasil 's soul to nothing), Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch, feel, and eat souls), Age Manipulation (Slowly made a school boy age into an old man and then into death and decomposition), Durability Negation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation ("Unnamed Villain" was unable to effect her soul, stating it was "Under Protection" by something), Death Manipulation, Deconstruction (Her own attacks have no effect on her), Existence Erasure (Uneffected by Tony's Erasure Hand), Telepathy ("Unnamed Villain" was not able to read her mind), Reality Warping (Triton's Reality Warping seems to not be able to effect her despite effecting the area around her), Extreme Heat (Was uneffected by a blast of fire said to be around 300 degrees celcius), Paralysis, Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Her bodies immune system is strong enough to deal with some of the toughest diseases instantly), and Life Manipulation '||||| All Previous Abilities enhanced plus Martial Arts (Became a very skilled fighter after training for 4 years), Weapon Mastery (Extremely skilled at using "The God Slayer"), Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-High with "The God Slayer".) Flight (Learned to use her wings), Magic (Learned some basic magic after training with Todd), Illusion Creation and Darkness Manipulation via Magic, and Healing (Healed Tala's wounds using her own skin) ||||| 'All Previous Abilities greatly enhanced plus Existence Erasure (Erased an enemy from existence with a thought), limited Creation (Can create strange and disgusting things using her own skin), Adaptation (Her body now adapts to enemy attacks), Statistics Amplification (Via Adaptation), and Resistance to Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-High. Was uneffected by her "Sword of Death" being impaled into her) '||||| 'All previous abilities greatly enchanced plus Precognition (Can see events that would effect her in the upcoming 30 seconds.), Life Manipulation, and Reality Warping 'Attack Potency: Large Island Level '(Turned an island similiar in size to the real life island of Taiwan to dust. Held her own against Leo and Ellion. Killed "Unnamed Villain".) | At least '''Planet Level '(Destroyed a planet the size of Mars with deconstruction. Fought on par with Triton. Destroyed the soul of one one of Todd's "Celestial Spirts", which have shown to be able to destroy moons with ease.), '''Star Level with the "The God Slayer" (Caused a star to explode with a "God Slayer Slash" .) | At least Star Level '(Defeated one of Todd's most power beings who was capable of eating stars 5 times as big as the sun.), likely '''higher '(Claimed she could beat every one of Todd's spirits at once. Should be far superior to her former self. "The God Slayer" gets more powerful along with Junia, therefore it should be far superior to her own power.) | Atleast 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Stated to be one of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy, on par with Triton and other main characters.), '''Universe Level with "The God Slayer" (The God Slayer seems to have also grown in power along with her and with it she was able to match and nullify a universe level attack from a lesser god.) Can Ignore Durability with many of her abilities. Speed: FTL '''(Tagged Ellion. Won a race against light (Yeah.)) | At least '''FTL+ (Can keep up with Triton) | Massively FTL+ (Alot faster than before. Capable of dodging attacks from some of Todd's spirits.) | At least Massively FTL+ (Reacted to an attack from a lesser god, who are nearly irrelevant in speed (Lesser gods such as Phoenix have been able to cross a local group of galaxies in 2 plank units of time.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Large Island Class '''| At least '''Planet Class, Star Class with "The God Slayer" | At least Star Class, likely''' higher | At least '''Multi-Solar System Class, Universe Class 'with "The God Slayer" 'Durability: Large Island Level (Took hits from Leo and Ellion) | Planet Level (Fought with Triton. Took hits from Celestial Spirits) | Star Level '(Took hits from Todd's most powerful beings) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(On par with Triton and other main characters in the series), '''Universe Level with "The God Slayer" (Was able to match and nullify a universe level attack with it.) Stamina: High (Fought in war for days on end.) Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks, extended melee range with "The God Slayer", at least interstellar with powers (Her abilities have proven to work on beings 7 Lightyears away from her.) Standard Equipment: Her Outfit | Her Outfit and "The God Slayer" | Same as before | Same as before Intelligence: Quite High (Academically Junia is extremely smart, having all As in classes way above her age level. She posseses an IQ of 181. Junia also became extremely skilled in fighting and martial arts after training for years. She has alot of experience fighting and using her abilities to the fullest and often comes up with good plans during fights. Although, Junia is actually quite crazy, often making extremely reckless and careless decisions that could end up doing more harm than good.) Weaknesses: Easily Distracted. Extremely arrogant and overconfident. During her early times of being an Angel of Death she was unable to fully control and use her aura and abilities. Her wings require hours to be regenerated. Junia sometimes will make brash decisions out of anger that may cause more harm than good. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Death Aura: 'Junia posesses a black aura aura surounding her which can turn things it touches to dust and cause things to instantly die and decompose. It also acts as an extra layer of protection against certain attacks. She can manipulate this aura freely and use it to do multiple things. '''Death Punch: '''Junia surrounds her first with the entirety of her aura and throws a power puch. This punch has been shown to completely destroy multiple mountains easily. *'Death Combo: 'Using her aura to surround both fist, Junia throws a barrage of high power punches and attacks which have shown to incapitate High-Level beings within the universe. '''The God Slayer: '''A sword given to Junia in her dreams by an unknown person. Capable of Negating Regeneration, turning people to dust, and manipulating death. *'God Slayer Instant Death: 'Junia Blitzes past her opponent and quickly slashes them, usually leaving them in 2 decaying peices of flesh. *'God Slayer Slash: 'Junia surrounds her sword with her aura and puts alll her might into a quick and devastating slash which has been shown to cause a star to explode. *'God Slayer Tornado: 'Junia spins quickly whist holding out her sword. '''Decay/Deconstruction: '''Junia's most notable technique. Using her mind she can deconstruct a being into dust at whatever speed she would like. *'Brain Decay: 'Junia focuses this ability on the brain of her opponent and slowly deconstructs it, turning them into a mindless being, usually causing them to die pretty quickly. *'Eyes of the Death Angel: 'Apon making eye contact with her opponent Junia can disentigrate them, blinding them. *'Junia's Carnage: 'A slower way Junia has shown to Deconstruct her opponents. Getting rid of their arms, legs, appendages, etc, and leaving them to die. '''Age Wave: '''Junia waves her hand in either a slow or fast pace motion causing whatever she is focusing on to age rapidely. '''Soul Manipulation: '''Junia posseses the ability to destroy souls entirely and does so in a variety of ways. *'Soul Devastation!: 'Junia snaps her fingers and turns one's soul to nothing. *'Soul Eating: 'Junia is capable of directly touching one's soul and can in a way, consume it. '''Magic and Curses: '''Junia knows a few basic magic spells and curses. *'Decay: 'A status effect inflicted onto a being by a curse causing them to slowly die. This is also inflicted via coming into contact with The God Slayer *'Disease Manipulation: Can curse someone with a variety of diseases. *'Illusion Creation:' Can create Illusions with Magic. Ranging from basic Hypnosis to Graphic Imagery. *'Summoning: Can summon beings with Magic. Including some very powerful spirits capable of destroying planets.' *'Dark Magic' Key: Age 17 | Age 20 | Age 22 | Post-Timeskip (Age 70) Note: Names in red are characters i've also made and will be adding to this site soon. Junia's powers are thought based but she likes to use gestures. You are free to edit any mistakes you find, im sure I made alot! Other Notable Victories: Damus Adapin (2099:Zenith) Damus' Profile (Both were 5-B and Junia's God Slayer was restricted. Speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Junia's personality and looks are heavily inspired by Tatsumaki from One-Punch Man. *The name Wyvern is taken from one of my favorite creatures in Terraria. *Junia means born in June, which she is. *Junia was originally going to have phychic powers. *God Slayer attacks based on Garou's God Slayer attacks from One-Punch Man. Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Schoolgirls Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users